Unexpected Love
by The Storyteller993
Summary: Lincoln tries to confess on Valentine's day to Stella . Easy said then done , when someone else beats Lincoln fast confessing to Stella. Hearbroken Lincoln tries to move on but love can come when you dont expect and heals a brokenheart .


_**Hello and welcome to this one shot Valentine 's Day Loud House Fic brought to you by The Storyteller993 since today is Valentine' day at my place . Hope everyone will like it and leave some reviews . This fic will feature Lincoln and the rest youl need to read this fic if you want to know what will happen next . If you guys want of course to read this **_

_**I dont have anyhting else to say then have a wonderfull Valentine ' Day . And that everyone had a good time with the one person the like the most .**_

" Clyde i dont think i can do this " said Lincoln really nervous as he was walking the hall of the school .

" You can do it buddy . Remember what youre sisters told you " said Lincoln 's best friend Clyde .

" I hope youre right " said Lincoln .

Today it was a very important day for Lincoln he will confess to Stella on Valentine 's Day and he was worried that everything will turn into a big mess .

His sisters told him to not worry so much . And even if Stella wont feel the same for him that wont mean the end of the world .

Lincoln was very ashamed of himself . He wanted so much to end this quick so he wont have to worry so much .

Clyde was supporting his best friend knowing how hard it is to confess to a girl . All week Lincoln was trying to act like a gentleman but it's easier said then done .

And one week passed really fast and the big day arrived . Lincoln was readywhen he was at home but the second he stepped out of the house and saw Stella his legs started to shake and he was breathing really heavy .

" This is it Lincoln , now go and tell Stella how you feel about her " said Clyde showing his best friend that Stella just arrived at school .

" Okay , here goes nothing " saidLincoln .

" Good luck buddy " said Clyde .

Lincoln was about to call Stella when he was behind , but stopped when he saw that Zach was confessing already to Stella .

Hearing that Zach likes her Stella agrees to be his gf and they left not noticing Lincoln at all who was heartbroken .

" Hey buddy , how did it go ?" asked Clyde who spoken to Lincoln when he entered the classroom . Lincoln told Clyde what happen surprising Clyde a little .

" So what you didn't get to confess to her . Dont worry there are plenty of girls who would wish to bewith you " said Clyde .

" You think so ?"asked Lincoln .

" Of course " said Clyde to Lincoln .

" Thanks buddy " said Lincoln .

The rest of the day went normal for Lincoln . He was feeling a little better but he was jealous to see so many couples in school today .

He really wanted this day to end already . Just then Lincoln spots Haiku looking more gloomy and sad like she usually is .

( Sight ) " Life can torture youre soul , life can break you . But this is the circle of life " said .

" Youre getting better and better at sad poetry Haiku " said Lincoln appearing in front of her .

(Sight ) "Lincoln ? Why are you here all alone on Valentine 's Day ?" asked Haiku .

" I was about to ask you the same thing " said Lincoln .

( Sight ) " I tried today to confess to a boy i like but he likes someone else " said Haiku .

" Ohh must been really hard for you " said Lincoln .

( Sight ) " It was when i heard that the girl he likes is youre sister Lucy . I should have expected this , i am not like youre sister . She is more popular with the boys " said Haiku .

" Wait the boy you liked was Silas ?" asked Lincoln .

" Yes" said Haiku .

" Ohh sorry , to hear that . But youre wrong with one thing " said Lincoln .

"Ohh ? What can that be ?" asked Haiku .

" You are a pretty girl who i bet many guys would want to be with you . Take me for example i would be happy to be with you " said Lincoln making Haiku blush for ehat he just said to her .

" You think that i am pretty ?" asked Haiku again making sure she heard right

" Of course ... that was the only thing Lincoln was able to tell when he got surprised by Haiku kissing him on the lips .

The moment Lincoln feelt like all the the saddness he got vanished away . He never expected that Haiku will do something like that to him .

After a short whille Haiku releases her lips from Lincoln 's lips and realizing what she just did Haiku started to speak :

" Sorry Lincoln , i dont know why i did that " said Haiku .

" Dont worry , and to be honest i really enjoyed every moment of it " said Lincoln .

" But wont youre girlfriend be upset with you ?" asked Haiku .

" Saddly just like you i dont have a gf . I also got hearbroken the moment i found out she liked someone else " said Lincoln .

Hearing that Lincoln was not seeing anybody made Haiku really happy that she almost showed tears from her eye .

" But i am no longer hearbroken . Because it seems that i found someone for me also , if you want of course " said Lincoln .

Haiku was very happy that moment , that she barely could answer Lincoln 's question if she wants to be with him .

" I ... i would like it " said Haiku . And with that Haiku and Lincoln becamed a couple after kissing again . Not very far away Clyde noticed and was glad to see Lincoln happy again .

Weeks have passed and Haiku and Lincoln were still together . Lincoln threated Haiku really good that the little goth girl started to open up much more then before but only for her lover .

Even Lincoln 's sisters supported there relationship . Lucy showed the most seeing her friend being happy .

_**The End .**_

* * *

**_And there you have it the one shot Valentine 's day Loud House . Hope you enjoyed and til next time The Storyteller993 is out . Be safe and peace ._**


End file.
